Imagidrum
by Luna Jay
Summary: A girl by the name of Azaria ends up somewhere very strange on her way home. Will she find her way home? Better yet will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Am I real?_ Of course my answer should be yes, but now? It isn't my fault that I feel this way. No, it was her. She who made my head spin in circles and my heart do back flips. Yep it was her that caused me to think I'm not real.

Of course she could be the unreal one. A dream I made or someone else one made. (It's rather hard to tell the difference here) Yet I couldn't imagine her being unreal. The touch of her skin, her color, her life. No someone like that surely was not a dream… Right?

I looked toward where she lay afraid she would hear my thoughts (It can be possible here) her curly brown hair fell against her like a halo. _God_ _she is beautiful_ I thought.

Something beautiful can't be imaginary… right? Too many questions, with so few answers. I sighed and lay down. Tomorrow I would know I would have to. I needed to know before she leaves. Before she leaves me…

I was about to drift asleep when the question bombarded my brain. _Were we both imaginary? Are we both real? Who made us? Where is she from? Why won't she tell me? Did we make each other? Who came first? Does she love me?_

A question only leads to more. Our brains and hearts at work for better or worse. _If only for better…_


	2. Chapter 1 A New World

Catherine's view

I drummed my fingers across the computer desk, waiting. I read the clock 5o'clock. _Come on Azaria _I thought. Her earlier message worried me. Just two words spoke miles: Help me.

That was all and now I wait… And wait… Finally a knock eased my worries she was alright. I flew from the desk to the front door and opened it up to see a sunken face Azaria. It scared the heck out of me considering the fact that she was normally so positive.

"Cat." She said in a meek voice.

"What…" She fell into me crying. I slowly backed us to the couch and let her get it all out. Soon she quieted down. "What's wrong? Why are you late? Our plan was to meet up at two."

"A few hours ago?" She asked.

I didn't understand her questions and it irked me. "What do you…?"

"Shh." She got up and looked at the wall clock. "A lot happens in a few hours here. Of course there it wasn't a few hours. More like a few days…"

I chuckled. _ Oh I get it, it's a joke. _ She gave me a chilling look. "Good joke." I said leaning back in the chair.

The air around me felt colder. "You think I'm joking." Her eyes flashed. "That this is silly."

"Well you aren't making much sense and you know you're like a sister to me, but I'm not getting what you're trying to tell me."

"The reason I'm late," Her eyes travled over me and she sighed. "Is because I-I umm."

"Spit it out." I encouraged.

"Fine." She spat. "It's because I was in Imagidrum."

"What in the world is Inahibrum?"

"Imagidrum is on the other side of the trees." She looked off remembering.

Chapter One

_Stupid cold weather,_ I thought as I made my way to Catherine's house. I looked up at the dreary clouds _if only it would snow…_

Seeing the secret path toward the blue house I took it. It wasn't long until I found my favorite thing there. The doorway trees. Two tall, meandering, skinny tree that formed together to make an arch for a doorway.

On warm days I would sit in the place where the combined and would think up stories (mostly ones about the tree being a door to take me away), write, or read. A place where I left the world. Besides the fact that I would soon be late I was not going to sit there because it was too cold.

I found myself at it a few seconds later. Something was different today. The air around it shivered and sparkled. It was actually sparkling with electricity. I could not help, but want to touch it. So I did it and heard a groan older than the world shake the forest floor. It was so loud I was knocked down on the ground.

After a minute to get my head on straight I stood up and looked at the trees. I quickly did a double take to see that there was a door in place of the empty entrance before. The magic of the door spoke thousands of words.

It was a pale, yet deep red with crackling green vines painted on it. Its doorknob was silver and small. It seemed to say beware to all who touch. Though I couldn't fathom why.

_My fantasies came true _the thought buzzed around in my head like hundreds of bees. Before I realized what I was doing I turned the knob and peered through the other side…

Gravity tricked me and I soon traveled down to something soft. I looked down too see I was on top of what looked like red grass. I quickly stood up and examined my surroundings. I was in a wide clearing. The sky was yellow, the sun was purple, and the grass was red. Of course that wasn't the only thing that was strange. The sky had things from wall clocks to masks and a lot of things that I didn't have a name for. In the fear of quoting someone famous I wasn't in Georgia any more.

A growl sounded in the distance…

Catherine's view

I looked at my best friend. I wish I could say I did more. Like laugh or comfort her, but I was frozen. Heck I was beyond frozen I was ice.

I think she realized that I wasn't about to talk any time soon because she broke the silence. "So… What do you think?" She shook her head. "I mean do you believe me?"

I looked at her, not staring. I was simply measuring her. From that I knew the answer. "Yes. I am completely and utterly confused, but yes I believe you."

She breathed out and I saw tears trickle down her cheeks. "Thanks." She looked at my computer. She sat down at it and typed up her story.

My mind wondered to the place she described. _Impossible._ It is the only thing about that world that is true. I looked at Azaria she was so weary. Like she had been through too much. Not something she could act.

She turned to me. "Will you write it all down for me, when I ask?"

"Yes." How could I have known of the things that would come from that…

A/N: Hi people who are reading this I hope you find this story interesting. It will get better and since I always end up confusing people I promise it will get more understanding soon. Reviews appreciated. Happy Alice in Wonderland week!


	3. Chapter 1 continued

Chapter One continued

I froze. My first thought was that _whatever it was it didn't sound friendly._ The second thought was _run._ So I took off.

I don't think I've ever run as fast as I was now. I can't even imagine how to explain this feeling of flying, but that was what I was doing. I crossed a lot of ground before I found something I could lose the thing in.

In front of me was a forest. Or what liked like a forest. The "trees" were black trunks on top of white leaves. Let me repeat that the trunks were on top of the leaves, but I wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. These backwards trees meant shelter, solace.

I ran behind one of the biggest tree I could find and waited. The ground shook beneath me as another growl sounded. This time it was closer. I couldn't help but want to see what it looked like so I looked and immediately regretted it.

In front of me was something I didn't have a name for. It was about seven foot and was bright pink. Don't let that convince you that the thing was harmless because from what I saw it was anything but. It had two long rectangles for legs sitting on two circles. Its body was a pyramid with no head, nine eyes, and a hole for a mouth. As for arms it had three serrated knives on each side. And it was only a few feet from me. Needless to say it scared me to death.

I don't think anyone, even with training, could defeat that thing on fight alone. Luckily I had some training and my wits. I only needed to figure out what to do. I looked around for any kind of weapon. I picked up a stray pointed branch by my bare feet. It wasn't much, but it was something. Now I needed a plan.

I looked around and had a plan so idiotic it might just work. I could only hope. Looking down at the ground I searched for something I could use. I found a bright yellow rock.

Aiming carefully I gave a quick yell (which echoed distracting the beast) and threw the rock far away. The beast was apparently stupid because it followed the rock. Instead of celebrating I quickly walked backwards to safety and I would have made it if not for the next moment.

With a quick yell a boy with hair the color of blood jumped out of the trees and attacked the beast. I wanted to scream at the stupid boy but I didn't. Instead I saw him be kicked by the beast. It took me all of two seconds to decide what I was going to do… Save the idiot.

Picking up another yellow rock I ran up to the beast and threw the rock at it. It turned on me and I ran. Again I felt as if I was running unnaturally fast. I looked back to see if the thing was chasing me. It was, but my looking back cost. A huge root was right in front of me and caused me to trip. When I got up I found the beast upon me.

With a loud horrible roar the beast cut me with one of its arms. I yelled in pain and jumped, stabbing the thing in one of its eyes. It roared again only this time it was in pain. Without missing a beat I plunged the sharp end of the stick into, where I hoped, was the thing's brain.

With one last growl the thing died. I felt woozy though I didn't know why. I ran back to the boy to see if he was okay. It turns out I didn't have to go far because the boy had been watching the whole thing.

"That was amazing." He said with a smile. That quickly faded and was replaced by a glare. "You idiot I almost had the Jeproleum."

I glared right back. "_I'm _not the idiot._ You_ are. And how dare you! I just saved your life and_ this _is the thanks I get. I could have let that thing kill you."

"Yeah thanks for saving me. When I didn't need it!"

"Well sorry next time I see you about to be killed by a monster, which by the way had knocked you down, I'll be sure to let you die!"

He looked like he was going to argue, but instead he froze. "You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait can you help me? I don't know where I am."

"Then I can't help you." He called without looking.

"Wait please." I yelled at him. "I'm alone and I just need help."

He turned back around and gasped so did I. His eyes were bright orange. It kind of scared me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't understand until I saw red. Looking down I saw blood seeping through a wound across my left arm and part of my chest. A drop of blood fell down on to my white shirt telling me that I was cut across my forehead. Looking back up I said a very sarcastic yet justified thing. I said, "Can you help me now?"

Then I passed out.

Catherine's view

I sat back in my chair and stared at the monitor. Azaria didn't move.

"Wow. Just wow." I said simply.

"It's not one of my stories." She said.

"Oh."

"You don't believe me do you?" Before I could answer she walked over to me and pointed to the spot above her left eyebrow. "This is part of my scar."

I froze. _It really is true._ "What all happened?"


End file.
